Su Segundo Botón
by kharito
Summary: Asahi ha estado huyendo de sus sentimientos, refugiándose en sus admiradoras. Pero se acerca la graduación y una etapa de su vida se termina. Por eso decide dar un gran paso. ASANOYA También algo de lo que pasa después de que Yuu se gradúa.
Holass les traigo un nuevo fanfic de esta pareja que me mata xP

espero que les guste... surgió de un fanart que vi donde salía Nishinoya yéndose en el tren mientras mira sorprendido a Asahi, que se queda en el andén, porque le había dado el segundo botón de su uniforme escolar.

Quería hacer algo más sentimental y profundo que lo que estaba acostumbrada a hacer con ellos, ojalá me haya resultado xP

 **Ni HAIKYUU ni sus personajes me pertenecen.-**

 **Su Segundo Botón**

 _I. Yuu_

Nishinoya miraba la gran espalda de Azumane mientras lo conducía a un lugar apartado del colegio porque, según él, tenía algo que decirle.

El día estaba calmo y un poco soleado. El gentil viento les rozaba la piel, haciendo flotar sus cabellos y la tela del uniforme escolar. Era el día de la graduación de los de tercero y la ceremonia había acabado hacía algunos minutos. Yuu y varios miembros del equipo de vóley habían asistido a despedir a sus senpais.

Conducido a un lugar más privado para conversar, el día de la graduación, por un Asahi tan serio y callado. No se quería hacer ilusiones pero esto se parecía mucho al momento previo de una declaración amorosa.

 _"¡Vamos… no puede ser eso, Nishinoya!"_

Se repetía tratando de controlar el ritmo de su acelerado corazón. No quería hacerse ilusiones, nunca más. Dolía cuando la realidad lo abofeteaba en la cara.

Luego de los últimos torneos que había jugado el club de vóley, Asahi se había vuelto muy popular y siempre llegaban chicas a verlo a los entrenamientos. Al principio creyó con mucha convicción que el grandulón las espantaría a su modo, amable y caballerosamente. Sin embargo, eso no ocurrió. Con el dolor de su joven corazón vio como el rematador se dejó rodear por todas sus admiradoras, aunque no alardeaba sino más bien por su generoso carácter era incapaz de pedirles que dejaran de acosarlo. Yuu sabía que tanta atención le hacía bien a la autoestima del grandulón, pero por otro lado le estaba destrozando el corazón.

Incluso una vez, para su absoluta sorpresa, llegó con una nueva novia. El año pasado el moreno había tenido una o dos, pero en segundo año, cuando su relación con el líbero se fortaleció, pareció no importarle más. Era un pacto tácito que, al menos el pelinegro, creía que había entre ellos. El de no fijarse en chicas, mantenerse siempre disponibles en caso de que alguno de los dos se aventurara a dar el paso y declararse. Aparentemente todo eso sólo estaba en la cabeza de Nishinoya.

Nunca pensó que algún día sufriría por amor. Todo eso del romance y más aún el desamor no pegaban con su personalidad. Él era decidido, seguro e impulsivo y nunca se callaría lo que pensaba o lo que sentía, nunca se dejaría vencer en el amor. Sin embargo, la vida no era tan simple y se descubrió enredado en una historia donde todo lo que pensaba de sí mismo o del amor fue reformulado. Estaba madurando y todo lo que creyó eran apenas cuentos de niños. De pronto se vio enfrentado a un terrible abismo, donde no sabía que hallaría allá en lo profundo. Si se declaraba podía bien ser la mejor decisión de su vida, la que le permitiría iniciar una bonita historia de amor con ese gigante que tanto apreciaba, o bien sería el peor error de su vida, el que destruiría una relación tan especial forjada con mucho trabajo y el largo paso del tiempo. Nunca se consideró un cobarde. Ahora solía pensarlo en ocasiones.

Cuando Azumane llegó con aquella linda chica que se había convertido en su novia, probó la amargura del amor no correspondido. El sabor de la desilusión profunda y del sentimiento de auto ridiculez. Había malinterpretado cada mirada, cada roce, cada sonrisa y se sintió miserable al darse cuenta. Ese día también se volvió consciente de la profundidad de sus propios sentimientos. Se quedó de último en los vestidores. Esperó que todos se fueran para no ver por otro segundo más a Azumane, y se sentó en el piso a llorar, abrazado de sus rodillas, sintiendo su corazón roto y asustado a la vez porque no entendía cómo una persona podía no morir al sentir tanto dolor.

 _¿Él llorando? ¡Ja!_ _Si se lo contaran nunca lo hubiera creído._

Fue un golpe duro del cual le costó sudor y lágrimas recuperarse. Mas ahora ya estaba relativamente bien. Se acostumbró a ver esa sombra que seguía a su estrella y a la cual resolvió no ponerle nombre ni darle humanidad. Eso lo hacía mucho más fácil. Se aferró a la relación que habían forjado, sintiendo una especie de orgullo porque, a su manera, nadie podría remplazar su lugar en la vida del grandulón.

Por eso ahora, caminando detrás de él hacia la incertidumbre del espacio y del suceso, se sentía fuerte, se sentía maduro. Ese amor que cargaba en el pecho le había hecho crecer y estaba agradecido con Asahi por eso.

 _II. Asahi_

Cuántas veces jugó en sus pensamientos, acariciando esta descabellada idea. Fantaseando con un imposible que pensó nunca cumplir por su bien asumida cobardía. Pero aquí estaba. Conduciendo a Nishinoya hacia un lugar cuidadosamente seleccionado por él.

Al grandulón no le costaba enamorarse. Era común encontrarse pensando en alguna persona aunque ni siquiera hubiera cruzado más de dos frases con ella. Era sensible y conmovible, era de piel. Así que bastaba un rayito de sol que cruzara la ventana de sus ojos para que dentro de su pecho arrasara un torbellino de emociones. Eso sí, era discreto con esos pequeños secretos. Se conocía y sabía que no eran más que fantasías alimentadas por una necesidad inamovible de cariño. Sabía también que nunca tendría el coraje de hablar abiertamente de sus sentimientos o el arrojo para ir detrás de una persona y jugarse su conquista.

Las chicas con las que había salido eran meras coincidencias donde ella se le declaraba justo cuando él estaba interesado. Eran bonitos romances de adolescencia y tan súbito como empezaban también terminaban. No es que no las quisiera, sí andaba tristón cuando la historia llegaba a su quiebre. Pero al nunca haber luchado por conseguir a la chica, al nunca haber llegado a enloquecer de ansias por estar con ella, debido a que era a él a quien pedían salir, la tristeza no le duraba tanto como cualquiera pensaría. Y es que cada vez se desilusionaba de ellas. Ninguna era como la había imaginado y fabricado en sus fantasías. Por eso la mayoría de las veces prefería conformarse con mirar de lejos y dejar volar su imaginación.

Hasta que lo conoció. Un chico lleno de energía y divertido. Seguro y desenvuelto. Valiente. Todo lo que él no era.

Se vio irremediablemente atraído por sus rayos como un insecto hacia la luz. Y tan nefasto como es aquella para el insecto, fue su destino para él. Porque se enamoró. No como antes sino más intenso. Fue algo profundo que, sin saber, alcanzó descendiendo escalón por escalón hasta perderse. Iba ciego hacia la luz y cuando se dio cuenta fue demasiado tarde.

Nishinoya pasó de ser su compañero de club, a su fiel aliado en la cancha, luego a un amigo en quien confiar y buscar aliento, hasta que en un vuelco su corazón le jugó una mala broma y se descubrió anhelando su presencia, suspirando sus fortalezas y deseando el calor de su pequeño aunque resistente cuerpo. Nunca estuvo tan desconcertado, tan perdido, tan loco de pasión. En sus sueños estaba él. Sonriendo. Amistoso. Cariñoso. Sudado. Gimiendo. Rogando por él. Se moría de vergüenza cada vez que debía verlo a la cara por las tardes, en las prácticas, cuando apenas en la mañana había ensuciado las sábanas por él. Era su martirio.

Sufría. Sufría por sus incontrolables deseos. Por el miedo de dejarse llevar y arruinarlo todo. Por no poder dejarse llevar. Por deber reprimir eso tan fuerte que latía en su pecho. Por su amor no correspondido. A veces se odiaba. Se deseaba lo peor. Se sentía un traidor. Esa mano amistosa que Yuu le ofrecía él la quería besar con devoción. Y se aguantaba y rechinaba los dientes con desesperación. Quería terminar con esa dulce agonía.

Entonces comenzaron a lloverle propuestas, chicas lindas y cariñosas. Compañía. Distracción. Desahogo. Así fue que decidió que les haría un favor a ellas y le haría un favor a su espíritu, aceptaría todo ese cariño. Cuando casualmente tuvo que presentar a su novia frente a sus compañeros del club, quienes se preguntaban a quién buscaba esa chica allí en la puerta del gimnasio, todos parecían esperarlo. Excepto el líbero. Él tuvo que recuperarse de la sorpresa. No le dijo mucho, sólo que se alegraba por él. Parecía no importarle, pero algo en los ojos de Noya le decía que lo acusaban de una traición. Desde entonces no podía mirarlo a la cara como correspondía.

El tiempo pasó, la graduación se aproximaba y junto a todos esos sentimientos encontrados que acarreaba el avistamiento del gran cambio que experimentaría su vida, una poderosa resolución se fue gestando en su corazón. En unas semanas más todo cambiaría. Una parte de su vida concluía. Y con convicción fue pensando que los remordimientos le perseguirían toda la vida, a menos que actuara. Terminó con su novia y no fue difícil porque ella no insistió, entendía que su relación no era tan fuerte como para resistir el radical giro que daría la vida de Azumane. Entonces se decidió. Sabía cuál quería que fuera su último recuerdo de la preparatoria. Y quizás también sería la última vez que viera a Yuu. Sin importar el resultado, resolvería todos sus asuntos antes de avanzar. Era necesario. Era sano.

 _III. El segundo botón_

Llegaron hasta un pequeño patio, al lado del gimnasio donde tantas veces habían compartido su tiempo. Bajo un árbol de cerezo abundante y generoso, Asahi se detuvo entre los pétalos que cubrían el suelo y se volteó para encararlo.

Yuu sintió que su pecho se apretó por alguna razón. Azumane estaba serio. Parecía meditar profundamente sobre algún asunto importante. Nishinoya había visto esa expresión incontables veces cuando jugaban hombro a hombro en los torneos. Sólo que ahora no estaban en la cancha y eso le confundía.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme, Asahi-san?

Pregunto el pequeño, presa de su ansiedad. No quería imaginar cosas que no eran.

\- Noya-san… estos dos años no hubieran sido lo mismo si no te hubiera conocido…

El líbero abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Las palabras del grandulón eran muy profundas… y bellas… Sonrió con un tinte de nostalgia. Para él era lo mismo, aún si sus cariños eran de tipos diferentes.

\- Muchas gracias por decirme eso, Asahi-san. Yo pienso lo mismo.

Contestó amistosamente, tratando de ocultar la tristeza que le embargaba al tener que despedirse de su historia juntos. Aun así continuó diciéndole:

\- Yo te admiro mucho…

Hizo una pausa.

 _¿Se lo iba a decir? ¿Confesaría sus verdaderos sentimientos que iban mucho más allá de simple admiración?_

\- te deseo un buen futuro.

Agregó finalmente con menos entusiasmo. No porque no lo sintiera, sino porque había preferido guardarse sus más sinceras palabras. No quería perderlo.

\- Gracias.

El silenció se instaló como un tercer testigo no invitado.

\- l-lo que yo quiero decirte en verdad es…

Habló en definitiva Azumane, con nerviosismo, con la adrenalina inundándole las venas. Con la mano temblorosa por lo mismo, la levantó hasta el cuello de su uniforme negro y de un tirón se desprendió el botón de la segunda posición. Lo empuñó apretadamente en su mano y estiró el brazo hacia él, ofreciéndoselo.

\- Acéptalo, por favor.

Le pidió tratando de sonar normal, casual, en serio.

Nishinoya lo observó mudo. No se lo esperaba. ¿Asahi sabía lo que hacía? ¿Lo que significaba? ¿Significaba algo? ¿Significaba _eso_?

\- Asahi-san, yo… - _No entiendo…_

\- No digas nada, sólo acéptalo… es lo único que te pido.

Rogó insistente, así de simple era lo que pretendía.

Yuu calló y obedeció en silencio. Acercó su mano y recibió el discreto pero tan significativo segundo botón del uniforme escolar de la persona de la que estaba enamorado… Pero no quería imaginar cosas que no eran.

\- Gracias, Nishinoya.

Le dijo con la misma amabilidad de siempre, sintiéndose aliviado de el gran peso que había cargado durante todo ese tiempo. Entonces dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Nishinoya volvió a contemplar su ancha espalda, sin entender. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Qué se supone que debía pensar?

De pronto, algo en su cabeza hizo _click_. Reaccionó y corrió hasta alcanzarlo. Le tomó del brazo para que se volteara a mirarlo mientras le decía desesperado:

\- ¡No entiendo, Asahi-san! ¡¿Qué se supone que significa esto?!

El grandulón lo miró sorprendido y entonces respondió bajito:

\- Es lo que es…

Noya frunció más el ceño ante su respuesta tan simple. Y Azumane tuvo que agregar:

\- Es mi declaración de amor.

Al líbero se le cayó la mandíbula, por poco casi literalmente. Entonces comenzó a reír, primero bajito y suave, incrédulo. Luego fuerte y con una tibia sensación en el pecho. Se sentía tan feliz. Tan dichoso. No pudo evitar que se le humedecieran los ojos cuando le dijo a un asustado Azumane:

\- ¡Yo también!... ¡Yo también! ¡Yo también! ¡Yo también!

Lo abrazó apretadamente o mejor dicho se colgó de su cuello y agregó sin poder dominarse:

\- ¡Te amo, Asahi-san! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡No me lo creo! ¡Soy tan feliiiiz!

El grandulón lo abrazó por la cintura, pegándolo a su cuerpo mientras escondía su enrojecido rostro en su cuello. Soltó una risita nerviosa y respiró profundo el aroma tibió de su piel.

\- Te amo…

Murmuró sobrecogido y refugiado en el pequeño.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Yo también!

Respondió enérgicamente el menor, como si fuera una increíble coincidencia.

Se separaron y el moreno le tomó dulcemente de la mano. Se sonrieron sonrojados pero contentos. Luego la sonrisa del rematador se diluyó cuando posó la mirada sobre los labios de compañero. Cuando Yuu lo notó su propia sonrisa se desvaneció también y sus ojos se fijaron en los labios de la estrella, con anhelo.

Sin usar palabras, Asahi se acercó suavemente a Nishinoya mientras le levantaba el mentón con la otra mano, la que no estaba enredada con la de él. Yuu se dejó hacer sintiendo mariposas en el estómago. Cerró los ojos y se dejó guiar por su estrella.

Se dieron un dulce beso. Simple pero cargado de emociones. Largo y especial, renovador. Tan cariñoso.

Al separarse Yuu frunció los labios traviesamente, no quería que la sensación de los labios de Asahi sobre los suyos se esfumara.

\- ¿Entonces… estamos saliendo?

Preguntó el moreno sobándose la nuca avergonzado, mirando sus manos unidas para evitar sus ojos y muy sonrojado.

\- Si tú quieres.

Respondió Noya con una sonrisa pícara.

\- Genial.

Suspiró Azumane como si se desprendiera de toda sus preocupaciones.

Emprendieron el camino de regreso para reunirse con Daichi, Sugawara y el resto de sus camaradas del club de vóley. No se soltaron de la mano hasta que se encontraron con el resto de la gente.

\- Gracias por darme el botón de tu uniforme, Asahi-san. ¡Lo cuidaré siempre!

Azumane sonrió bobamente, tallándose la mejilla.

\- ¡Ya sé! ¡Debería hacerlo un colgante! ¡¿No es una buena idea?!

\- ¡A-ah… no sé si sea para tanto, Noya-san…!

Exclamó avergonzado el mayor.

\- Pero es que ahora no te veré tan seguido…

Musitó resignado el pequeño.

\- ¡Así me acordaré de ti siempre!

\- B-bueno… en ese caso, supongo que está bien…

Aceptó el grandulón con el corazón conmovido y flechado por el amor.

 _IV. Epílogo_

Tiempo después, antes de que Azumane se fuera de la ciudad para ir a estudiar a la universidad, el club de vóley organizó una fiesta de despedida para él, Daichi y Sugawara. Ya todos sabían de la relación entre el líbero y la que fue la estrella del equipo. Nishinoya no era muy discreto al respecto que digamos. Tiraba frases sin pensar y no se avergonzaba de decir cosas melosas, aunque honestas. Además Daichi y Suga aparecieron llevando alianzas en el dedo y contándoles que habían oficializado su relación ante sus familiares. Otra razón más para celebrar.

La fiesta en la casa de Enoshita estuvo agradable y entretenida. Con música y juegos estúpidos que inventaban Tanaka con Nishinoya, ambos siempre entusiastas y dispuestos a pasar un buen rato.

En un punto de la noche, cuando Asahi y Noya se encontraban a solas, el grandulón le dio un pequeño paquete rectangular, envuelto en papel de regalo. Yuu lo abrió ansioso y al quitar la tapa del estuche se encontró con una bella cadena de plata de la cual pendía el botón que le había regalado después de la graduación.

\- Ahora entiendo por qué me lo pediste y no me lo devolvías.

Dijo el pequeño conmovido por lo que veía.

\- Lo siento, lo necesitaba… Así no te olvidarás de mí.

\- Nunca podría, Asahi.

Le respondió llamándolo por su nombre, como lo hacía en la intimidad.

Azumane tomó la cadena y se le puso al cuello con cariño.

\- Tú tampoco te olvides de mí. Si lo haces, te perseguiré, te secuestraré y te encerraré en un baúl debajo de mi cama.

Le dijo el líbero. Azumane rio con gracia y respondió:

\- Que suerte la mía porque eso no va a pasar.

Luego se abrazaron con ternura y se dieron un largo y tierno beso mientras sonreían y Noya continuaba agregando cosas a su alocada historia.

Sólo estuvieron un año separados. Fue difícil, pero lo lograron. Entonces Nishinoya ingresó a la misma universidad por la misma razón que Asahi, el club de vóley altamente competitivo y su excelente reputación. Desde ahí su relación fue más llevadera y, volviendo a ser compañeros de club, su relación se fue fortaleciendo y desarrollando para mejor cada día.

 **FIN.**

Meh, el final me quedó super cursi q mal jajaja! xP  
Gracias por leer! déjenme sus reviews porfiiiis me alegran la vida! xD

además cada vez que leen una historia que les gustó y no dejan review muere un pingûino en el ártico... quizás no me crean pero es verdad... yo lo haré verdad...

SALVEN A LOS PINGUINOS!

jajajaja es broma, no estoy de acuerdo con el maltrato animal pero igual dejenme un comentario xD


End file.
